Revenge
by Catmintleaf
Summary: Lilacstem is violated and impregnated. Who will bear the wrath of her own and her family's revenge?
1. Allegiances

Allegences:

**Earthclan:**

Leader: Whitestar; a long-furred white she-cat with amber eyes and a bobtail.

Deputy: Roseye; a brown tabby tom with a white underside, a bobtail and red eyes.

Medicine cats: Blackpool; a black she-cat with white back paws and striking amber eyes.

Apprentice: Lilypaw; a black tom with an abnormally long tail and stunning amber eyes.

Warriors:

Lilystem, a silvery white she-cat with amber eyes and a feathery tail.

Nightfur; a black-and-white she-cat with sandy eyes.

Bluetail; a white tom with one green eye and one blue eye.

Longtail; a sand-colored tom with black stripes, an abnormally long tail, and amber eyes.

Jayfall, An orange tom with darker stripes and white eyes.

Stormsky, A russet tom with green eyes and a bobtail.

Sandfur, A sand-colored she-cat with green eyes and a bobtail.

Nighthawk, A light brown tabby tom with green eyes and lighter streaks.

Apprentices:

Songpaw, a black she-cat with green eyes. Apprenticed to Nightfur.

Leafpaw, a orange tabby tom with blue eyes. Apprenticed to Bluetail.

Ashpaw, a black tom with amber eyes. Apprenticed to Roseye.

Branchpaw, a brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprenticed to Whitestar.

Goldenpaw, a golden she-cat with grey eyes. Apprenticed to Longtail.

Queens:

Kestrelfoot; a silvery grey she-cat with white front paws with a bobtail and blue eyes.

Kits: Jaykit; a blue-grey she-kit with a white front right paw and blue eyes.

Tigerkit; a grey tabby tom with black front feet and one blue eye with one green eye.

Stemkit; an abnormally small white she-kit with green eyes and a feathery tail.

Elders:

Hollyleaf; a black she-cat with green eyes.

Leafall; a white-and-ginger tom with... eyes.

**Lightclan:**

Leader: Nightstar, A black-and-white toriseshell tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Mossclaw, A blue-grey tom with blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Redfur, A rust-red tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: None.

Warriors:

Tigerstripe, An orange tom with grey tiger stripes and amber eyes.

Lionclaw, A blazing tan tom, with amber eyes.

Clawtail, A brown tom with icy blue eyes.

Foxpelt, A russet tom with amber eyes.

Sharpclaw, A black tom with blue eyes.

Russetvine, A light red tom with green eyes.

Redpelt, A dark red tom with a very long tail, abrormally long front claw, and deep green eyes.

Thornfur, A dark brown tom with spikey curled fur and blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Fallenpaw, A dark grey tom with green eyes. Apprenticed to Mossclaw.

Twistpaw, A grey tabby tom with amber eyes and a twisted paw Apprenticed to Foxpelt.

Tigerpaw, A brown tabby tom with almost-black green eyes. Apprenticed to Nighthawk.

Berrypaw, A dark russet tom with green eyes. Apprenticed to Russetvine.

Queens:

Whitefur, A cream she-cat with a white chest and ears, and green eyes.

Kits: Greykit, A light grey she-kit with blue eyes.

Elders:

None.

**Greenclan:**

Leader: Echostar, a light gray tabby she-cat with almost-white green eyes.

Deputy: Jaywing, a blue-grey tom with dark blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Frostmist, a silver she-cat with light silver flecks and ice-blue eyes.

Apprentice:

Warriors:

Oaklily, a red-orange she-cat with amber eyes.

Mossfur, a dark grey tom with green eyes.

Crowfeather, a black tom with dark blue eyes.

Lilyfrost, a white she-cat with mottled light grey and light amber eyes.

Bluefur, a blue-grey tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentices:

Frostpaw; a blue-grey tom with blue eyes and a white tail-tip. Apprenticed to Crowfeather.

Featherpaw; a black tom with amber eyes. Apprenticed to Bluefur.

Lilypaw; a white she-cat with blue eyes. Apprenticed to Jaywing.

Starclan:

Nobody comes to mind. :\


	2. The Cold Floor

Lilystem purred as she batted the dew-laden moss ball back to her sister's kit, Jaykit. She was rumbling herself, even as her brother, Tigerkit, pounced on her. "Get off me, you furball!" She squeaked indignantly, and then proceeded to shove him off. Lilystem laughed. "He only wants to play, Jaykit, you could let him!" Jaykit responded with a small huff, before tackling Tigerkit. Lilystem smiled and shook her head in amusement. "Oh, kits." Speaking of kits, where was Stemkit? "I'll be right back." she meowed to the kits, who didn't pay her any mind. She padded into the nearby nursery, a hollow stump covered with leaves and brush, bound with sap. "Kestrelfoot?" She only had to sweep her gaze over the nursery once to see her sister, slumbering peacfully in her nest. Lilystem winced at the thought of almost waking her, and then slowly approached the grey queen. Sleeping soundlessly beside her was a tiny white fuzzball, also known as Stemkit. She was the runt of the litter, and needed more attention.

Lilystem backed slowly out of the nursery, and into the two kits, who were still playing. She almost shushed them before she realized that she was indeed out of the nursery. _I wonder when Whitestar will apprentice them? Oh, well. I should find out what patrols I'm on today._ She walked over to the stonepile, and looked for Roseye. He had been sick for a while, but was still arranging the patrols and consulting the leader. Not seeing the brown tom, she walked to the medicine den, to check if he was there. When she entered, she only saw Lilypaw, the medicine apprentice. Everyone knew just who's son he was, and they all chose to ignore it. There was no saying what would happen if the clan lost their medicine cat. She cleared her throat, making the black tom turn around. "Yes? I was just organizing some herbs, and I need to get this done..." He trailed off, letting Lilystem speak. "Have you seen Roseye? I haven't seen him lately." Lilypaw shook his head, and then turned back to his herbs, dismissing her with a swish of his abnormally long tail. She gritted her teeth. Something in her belly twisted, like a thorn that wouldn't come loose. _They may be lost, or hurt..._ she bit her lower lip. Where could they be?

Padding out of the medicine den, she bumped into Nighthawk. "Oh, uh, sorry!" she brushed past him, and looked around camp again. When her gaze was just sweeping past the stonepile, she spotted a familiar striped brown pelt. "Thank the Stars." With a spring in her step, she walked up to him, and sat down, waiting for the other warriors to gather around. When the group around him began to thicken, Roseye spoke. However, Lilystem wasn't listening, she was too absorbed in the kits playing by the nursery. It was only when she felt a nudge on her shoulder that she snapped out of it. "What?" she turned to see Nightfur's black-and-white face. "You're on hunting patrol!" Lilystem stood to join her, and was soon following the patrol out of the entrance.

-Linebreak-

Soon, she was in hot pursuit of a squirrel. They had split up a while back, and she had soon caught a thrush. Her amber eyes were now locked onto a brown bushy tail, and she was determined. The squirrel's scent mixed with her own prevented her from seeing a black cat in front of her, which she quickly ran into. A hiss sounded out. "Who are you? And what are you doing on Lightclan territory?!" another voice chimed in, this time a female's; "I'll fetch Thornfur." it bourded off, leaving a confused Lilystem in its wake. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." she was about to turn to leave, but the next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground, the wind knocked out of her. White teeth flashed in a red grin, chilling her greatly. The black figure leaned over her and whispered something in her ear that made her amber eyes widen;

"No, stay. I like you, Lilacstem."

.

.

Claws

.

.

Teeth

.

.

and

.

SuCh

.

_**HoRiBLe**_

**ThINgS**

.

.

A paw connected with her neck, and she was met with a world of darkness.


End file.
